Prom
by JoeJonasRocksMyHeart
Summary: It's prom time at Kadic! Ulrich asked Yumi, Jeremie's away, Sissy and William are jeleous! YxU OxAxJ R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This just randomly popped into my head! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ulrich was pacing his dorm room. He finally asked Yumi out and tonight was the night. He had asked Yumi to the end of the year prom. He couldn't believe she said yes!

"Hey!" Odd said bursting in from his shower, already dressed, "Dude, get dressed! Tonight's your first date with Yumi!" Odd then left the room to go pick up his date, Aelita because Jeremie had left for summer vacation a week early, without an answer from Ulrich.

Ulrich sighed and began to pull together his outfit and walked out of his dorm and headed to Yumi's house with butterflies in his stomach.

Ulrich rang the doorbell and quickly looked at the driveway to see if Mr. Ishiyama's car was in there and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't. The door was opened by Mrs. Ishiyama, "Ulrich! Yumi is up in her room if you would like to go on up."

"Thanks Mrs. Ishiyama." Ulrich said stepping through the door frame. He walked up to Yumi's room and was about to knock on the door when Hiroki burst out of the room.

"Get back here you little troll!" Yumi yelled as she dashed out of her room, clad in a deep pink bathrobe. "Ulrich!" she said, blushing.

"Yumi."

"Hiroki kinds stole my dress."

"You should probably get it back unless you want to go to the prom in you bathrobe." Ulrich chuckled.

Yumi laughed and chased her brother down the stairs. 2 minutes later she ran back up with her dress in hand, "One sec."

"Wow," Ulrich said when Yumi came out of her room. Yumi's dress was a black halter the ended just above her ankles. Rhinestones studded the top half of her dress. She wore black high heels. Her hair had a little wave to it, she had smoky black eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss.

Yumi giggled, "Come on. We're gonna be late."

**Well there is the first chapter done! 2****nd**** will be up ASAP! ** **Review please!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm sorry that the last chapter was short but they all will be the about same size. Don't like, don't read! Yes, for all of u OxA fans there will be some in this story, but fear not JxA fans there will be some in here too (but 0xA will win). Again, don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko do u really think that I would be on this site making up stories? **

Yumi and Ulrich walked into the gym. They were blinded by the many colorful lights that were hanging from the ceiling and swirling around, making you not quite able to see the walls.

"Where is Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Ulrich replied pointing to the food table smirking.

However when they got there they did not see they're blonde, food-obsessed friend but Sissy by the punch bowl, talking to none other than William. Ulrich saw William turn and stare at Yumi, and Ulrich narrowed his eyes and growled just a little. Yumi, sensing this quickly distracted him.

"Hey Ulrich, let's go dance."

Ulrich agreed and they walked onto the dance, but just as "Great Escape" by Boys like Girls was ending. "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade was just starting. All around Ulrich and Yumi couples were paring off, and slow dancing. Ulrich looked uncomfortable, so did Yumi, but they eventually found themselves in each other arms. Ulrich had his arms around Yumi's slim waist, and Yumi had her arms around Ulrich's neck. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, blushed, looked away, and repeated.

"Hey, look there's Odd," Ulrich said, uncomfortably.

Yumi looked around an there was Odd slow dancing with Aelita.

"He's dancing with Aelita."

"Well, I guess when Jeremy's gone, she needed a date, and Odd got turned down by every girl he asked."

"Is that why he asked me to the dance?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Relax, I was kidding." Yumi said, giggling.

Ulrich snorted and gently pulled Yumi closer to him. Yumi rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder. They stayed like that until the end of the song.

**Review! I would've written more but **

**I can't think of anything else. **

**AMERICAN IDOL IS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
